Under oil expulsion fuses are generally used in high voltage systems to protect the electric devices from fault currents. The expulsion fuse is ideally suited for use in series with backup current limiting fuses since it can be used to provide current interruption under low fault conditions without operation of the more costly current limiting fuse. Low fault current clearing to some extent has been limited by the absence of controlled pressures within the expulsion fuse.